Uno de nosotros
by Jade Porter The Marauder
Summary: Era tiempo de que sus hermanos lo aceptaran. Los prejuicios y el rechazo no la harían flaquear, y lo apoyaría, aún si eso significaba la muerte. Porque además de ambiciosa y orgullosa, era leal y fiel; no le fallaría, jamás. Y Harry lo sabía./ Slytherin!Harry, Slytherin!Ginny, AU.
1. Chapter 1: Así que ¿Slytherin?

¡Dedicado a mi hermana, con mucho cariño! Porque ella es una de las que les gusta jugar con fuego y vivir un romance problemático en la casa más criticada de todas, pero también la más idolatrada.

Advierto que es medio OoC y tendrá relación a lo que sucede en los libros pero desde otra perspectiva y con diferente intensidad y enfoque. De momento, el primer capítulo hasta que pueda volver a escribir. Mejor publicarlo para luego responsabilizarme… —ignoraré las risas—.

* * *

**Así que… ¿Slytherin?**

…

Ginny Weasley se podría considerar una niña muy afortunada. Era feliz, por supuesto, sólo conociendo la felicidad que puede conocer a sus once años. Tenía una gran familia—realmente grande, constando de sus padres, sus seis hermanos y varios más—, una acogedora casa que rebalsaba de recuerdos y todo un futuro por delante, además de ciertas manías. Pero sencillamente, lo que realmente la hacía sentir muy feliz en ese momento, en el cual veía a su madre hacer el desayuno, era que en pocas horas finalmente sería su gran día.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía la hora. Faltaban cuatro horas pero había estado muy ansiosa desde el día anterior. ¡No hay que engañar, desde el día en que recibió su carta! Y el primero de Septiembre había llegado, observándole tiesa en su silla, esperando a comer algo mientras sus hermanos se dignaban a despegar su babosa cara de las almohadas. Muy bien, puede que haya sido algo paranoica—constante el haber guardado toda su pertenencia en el baúl una semana antes—pero ninguno de ellos podía comprenderla. Eran siete herederos, y quizá el ser la última ya no causaba tanta emoción.

Pero para ella, era su primer viaje a Hogwarts. Y lo era todo.

La puerta rechinó al abrirse y salió de su ensimismamiento, observando a su padre. Arthur Weasley hacía acto de presencia, ya vestido para ir a trabajar al ministerio en lo que sus hermanos llamaban: el departamento más aburrido. A ella le parecía muy gracioso que a su padre le fascinase tanto la cultura muggle. En eso, ella era imparcial.

—Cariño, Ginny, gran día, gran día—la menor se comenzó a preguntar su el cerebro de su padre se había despertado con él esa mañana. No evitó sonreír ladina ante el pensamiento mientras veía a sus progenitores saludarse tan cariñosamente. Se sintió algo avergonzada, así que apartó la mirada y entonces vio entrar a Percy, su pomposo hermano mayor.

—Buenos días, familia—a diferencia de sus padres, ella sólo musitó el saludo. No evitó rodar los ojos mientras lo veía enseñar—una vez más—su insignia de prefecto. Se mordió la lengua para no decir una típica frase adquirida de los gemelos.

—¡Pero si estás de pie, Percy! Creímos que te habías roto ya la espalda, digo, de tanto sacar pecho…

_Oh, vaya_. Demasiado inoportuno.

Las risas de Fred y George le causaron una sonrisa, más cuando vislumbró el enfado en el atacado. Su madre vio en desaprobación a los recién despertados y desvió la mirada en el momento justo en el que sabía les iba a dar la regañina del día. Su padre tenía las comisuras de los labios temblando. Ella amplió su sonrisa.

—Buenos días…—aquella voz la hizo alejarse de la escena y observar con ánimo al último hermano que faltaba en esa casa.

—Buenos días, Ron. Estaba a punto de ir a despertarte.

El aludido la miró pero le dedicó una sonrisa, lejos de enfadarse con ella. Era, posiblemente, con quien tenía mejor relación de sus hermanos, aunque bien tenía una perfecta hermandad con todos. Sentándose a su lado, Ron esperó al desayuno, el cual no tardó en llegar una vez todos estuvieron acomodados.

Las comidas en aquella vivienda eran especiales. Todos y cada uno de los integrantes jamás faltaba a la mesa. Omitiendo, claro, a Bill y Charlie, sus dos hermanos más grandes, que ya no vivían allí, y en esos momentos, se encontraban lejos, muy lejos, viviendo su sueño. O locura, como decía Molly Weasley, su adorada madre, siendo consciente de que sus dos primeros hijos trabajaban con dragones y duendes.

Sus hermanos siempre le relataban sus aventuras en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería, incluso sus padres lo habían hecho, pero sabía que no era lo mismo, por más que le encantara escuchar las travesuras de los gemelos.

Tendría que ver Hogwarts con sus propios ojos y luego diría si sus primeras metas estaban cumplidas. De cierta forma, sabía que se estaría mintiendo. La verdadera meta cumplida sería cuando la selección acabase en una palabra que haría honor a su familia en posibles generaciones pasadas y futuras. Como siempre sucedió.

_Gryffindor._

La voz de su madre regañándolos por el tiempo la devolvió a la realidad y, tras una pequeña sesión graciosa de protestas a manos de Fred y George, cada uno fue a terminar de alistarse.

Ese día llegaban tarde. Jamás podría olvidar cómo su madre iba de aquí para allá con una expresión de muerte ni cómo su pobre padre tiraba todo de lo nervioso que estaba debido a la furia de su mujer. En parte, sabía que era culpa de todos. Igual la suya, que se vio obligada a reclamarles volver debido a que había olvidado su diario.

Llegaron con escasos quince minutos de oportunidad y no lo pensó dos veces cuando, junto a su madre, atravesó el muro entre la plataforma nueve y diez, y corrieron rumbo al expreso. Pudo ver a sus cuatro hermanos seguirlas hasta desaparecer. Luego hablaría con ellos, sabía que los encontraría a más tardar en el colegio. _Tan cerca_, pensó mientras era despedida por abrazos y besos de sus padres, _falta tan poco._

Como había esperado, corrió hasta el primer compartimiento vacío que vio y saludó a sus padres hasta que sus ojos ya no pudieron verlos. Con el corazón bombeando de la emoción, se dejó caer en el asiento, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. Sonrió. El mejor año de su vida estaba pronto a comenzar.

El viaje le fue eterno. Especialmente tras permitirle el paso a tres jóvenes de tercer año, llevaban el color azul y pronto se vio dividida entre dos opiniones internas: eran simpáticas pero lo que sea que estuviesen hablando era chino básico para ella. ¿Cómo alguien puede hablar tan rápido, sin respirar, sobre vaya-a-saber-Merlín-qué de Runas Antiguas? Además, ¿no se supone que no sabrían eso hasta ese año? Comenzaba a asustarse.

Se reprimió de correr fuera del vagón cuando finalmente, ya caída la estrellada noche de Septiembre, el tren se detuvo y con él el viejo truco de ahogar los nervios. Porque sí, su estómago era un nudo de sensaciones que obligaban a su cuerpo a un amago de desequilibrio. Estaba temblando y esto se incrementó cuando salió del vagón al fin y se reunió con los de primero. Creyó ver las cabelleras rojas de sus hermanos pero no pudo estar segura.

—¡Los de primer año, por aquí!—el hombre era inmenso pero su presencia le permitió sonreír. Algo había escuchado de Hagrid, claro, pero no dejaba de pensar que sentir todo aquello como una vivencia propia era mucho mejor que vagas charlas desinteresadas. Si su familia comprendiera qué tan importante era aquello para ella tal vez le hubiesen dicho más—. ¡Síganme, a los botes!, ¿señoritas, necesitan ayuda con eso?

Se subió a un bote, oyendo la voz del semigigante no muy lejos de su posición, y sintió el balanceo. Su mirada se topó con otra niña que había subido con ella pero parecía perdida. Arrugó el entrecejo, algo preocupada, pero el movimiento del pequeño navío le prohibió cruzar palabra alguna. La fuerte exclamación emocionada a su alrededor la despertó.

Una amplia sonrisa nació en su boca. ¡Era Hogwarts! Y era un espectáculo demasiado hermoso. Definitivamente, no tenía comparación alguna con todas las cosas que le habían relatado. Nada podía compararse, era mágico, demasiado. Y vaya que ella sabía de eso.

Apenas pisó nuevamente tierra firme, fue atacada por los nervios alterados una vez más. Suspirando en resignación, y a sabiendas que no se calmaría, obligó a sus pies a seguir al grupo que, a su vez, no dejaba de trotar tras el gran hombre barbudo, que caminaba solemne pero ciertamente emocionado con un faro en una mano y nada en la otra. Ésta última para ser utilizada en la simple acción de golpear sonoramente las grandes piernas unas tres veces. Fielmente contadas.

Sin inmutarse, la puerta se abrió al instante. La silueta que los recibió respondía a la que identificó como la tan conocida y respetada Minerva McGonagall. Era una bruja de aspecto altivo y severo, pero imponía respeto y ciertamente se vía muy inteligente. Su cabello era negro y a pesar de ser una leona, vestía de verde esmeralda.

—Los de primer año, Profesora McGonagall—Hagrid habló por encima de su examinación.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo me haré cargo desde aquí.

Las puertas se abrieron completamente, dejando mejor acceso a los nuevos, y avanzó al frente de todos. La inmensidad del castillo se notaba a primera vista. Creyó escuchar voces a medida que caminaba pero la mujer las ignoró y los dirigió hacia una habitación más pequeña, dejando atrás el vestíbulo. Vio a todos allí, algo apretujados y con los nervios saltando del cuerpo.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts—dijo ella, con su tono firme—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará pronto, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor, deben ser seleccionados para sus Casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus Casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la Casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de dichas Casas y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala común de la misma.

Ginny tragó hondamente. Era casi una orden, o al menos así la sintió ella, pero no era tan malo, pensó, considerando que estaría con sus hermanos.

—Las cuatro Casas se llaman—no evitó sonreír, viendo a los de su edad prestándole mucha atención. Destacaba hijos de muggles a simple vista—: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán puntos que ganarán para sus casas, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas de los restarán—eso lo sabía bien. Dobló la mirada, con una sonrisa graciosa. No por nada su madre se presentaba a la escuela a reprender a los dos demonios gemelos que tenía por hijos—. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un verdadero honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que los reciba.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio—_Maravilloso_, fue su único pensamiento. Eso no ayudaba en absoluto a controlar sus nervios—. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible.

Pudo notar que sus ojos se dirigían en diferentes direcciones y no pudo evitar soltar una risita ligera, callada cuando sus ojos la vieron a ella. Se avergonzó, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse. ¿No estaba tan mal… o sí?

Pudo escucharla decir algo mientras se acomodaba su colorada melena—. Regresaré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia—dicho esto, añadió—. Por favor, esperen tranquilos.

_¡Debía ser una broma!_ Y lo decía con tanta serenidad que alteraba su ritmo cardíaco. De no ser porque era su primera vez y le tenía algo de miedo, estaba segura que le hubiese tirado un comentario sarcástico, pero se lo tragó por si acaso. La vio salir de la habitación y los murmullos no tardaron en hacer aparición a su alrededor.

Suspirando, recorrió las miradas de los pocos que podía ver y no le fue difícil saber que estaban iguales o más nerviosos que ella. Un niño castaño temblaba notablemente, aunque fascinado con lo que estaba ocurriendo. No evitó sonreír, acercándose un poco a él.

—¿Eres hijo de muggles?

Lo vio dar un salto y girarse a verla. Prontamente, se sintió muy apenada por la pregunta tan directa ya que lo vio con ojos temerosos e incrédulos. Musitó mentalmente un insulto a sí misma.

—¿C-Cómo… lo sabes?—susurró, aunque distinguió la curiosidad en sus palabras. Le brindó una sonrisa, más tranquila.

—Es que pareces realmente muy nervioso, más que todos, demasiado, así que supuse que o sufrías un ataque o no estabas acostumbrado a ver un lugar mágico—se rió, viendo cómo sus mejillas se tornaban de un rosado intenso—. Soy Ginny, por cierto. Hogwarts es genial, ¿a que sí?

Eso lo animó notablemente. Lo vio sonreír y asentir, con emoción—. ¡Lo es, es fascinante! Mis padres no podían creer que fuese un mago, aunque explicaría muchas cosas…—terminó, musitando con vergüenza. Ella volvió a reír—. Soy Colin, por cierto. Y sí soy hijo de… muggles, creo. Todo esto es nuevo para mí.

Se apresuró a negar, con calma. Al menos se había animado a hablar, eso ya era algo—. Descuida. Yo soy de familia de magos, todos, pero también esto es nuevo para mí—se sonrieron—así que, sí, es increíble.

Rieron, disfrutando de la atmósfera. Incluso la sorpresiva llegada de los fantasmas no volvió a alterarlos tanto. Sentía que nadie podía perturbar su tranquilidad, sabiéndose sola ahora para hacer sus propias amistades y no dudaba en acudir a Colin desde ese momento. Y al compartir mirada, supo que el pensamiento era compartido.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, la profesora McGonagall había regresado.

—La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar—dijo—. Formen una hilera, y síganme.

Colocándose apresuradamente, lograron la formación previo a seguirle el paso a la mujer, con los nervios algo aliviados tomando fuerza una vez más. Suspiró, mientras veía las puertas abrirse.

Entraron al Gran Comedor.

Sus ojos instintivamente subieron al techo. Pasó saliva con fuerza, maravillada con la preciosa imagen del cielo nocturno y se mordió la lengua para no soltar una exclamación emocionada. ¡Ya había visto al techo! _Sonaba tan raro decirlo_…

Todo estaba iluminado por millones y millones de velas flotantes en el aire, exactamente sobre las cuatro mesas que acogían a los estudiantes, ya sentados, de cada casa. Pudo ver los utensilios de oro en cada una. Dirigió su mirada chocolate hacia la tarima, donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores, viendo en el centro al gran Albus Dumbledore. Apretó los puños, volviendo a sentirse nerviosa. Por poco y olvida que el director estaría allí. ¡Qué tonta! Esperaba no hacer el ridículo, aunque se sentía una escandalosa. No podía ser tan malo.

La profesora los condujo hacia el frente y los hizo detener, formando una fila delante de los alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Inmediatamente, localizó los rostros sonrientes de sus hermanos y el orgulloso del mayor. Evitó rodar los ojos, sintiéndose un poco liberada.

Observó con atención cómo la profesora McGonagall colocaba en silencio un taburete al frente de los de primer año. Seguidamente, descansó el sombrero puntiagudo de mago, el cual estaba raído, remendado y muy sucio. Se cuestionó internamente qué rayos iba a suceder a continuación, pero todo hubiese sido esperado, salvo verle cobrar vida y oírlo cantar.

Con una expresión estupefacta, al igual que los niños que la acompañaban, escuchaban la tonada graciosa y casi burlona que describía los atributos de las casas y la mención del dichoso Sombrero Pensante. Vio de reojo a varios alumnos riendo en las mesas, posiblemente por sus expresiones, así que se mantuvo solemne, esperando otra barbaridad. Bueno, la parte de ponerse el sombrero se la habían omitido. Eso la dejaba más tranquila, aunque no realmente. Ya no sabía qué pensar. Colin a su lado se mantuvo inquieto aunque interesado, y ciertamente fascinado. Sonrió, comprendiéndolo.

La profesora volvió a hablar.

—Cuando diga su nombre, deben acercarse y ponerse el sombrero, y sabrán cuál es su casa—su voz ni siquiera titubeó. No dejó de mirarla, y súbitamente sintió una profunda admiración por su porte y su postura.

No fue muy consciente de la Selección, a medida que veía a sus acompañantes acercarse al taburete y ser denominados. Ya no sabía cómo sentirse, y sufría escalofríos por las miradas—que sabía eran de sus hermanos—clavadas en ella. No los volvió a ver en ningún momento. Era demasiado.

—¡Creevey, Colin!

Ambos dieron un respingo al escuchar el nombre y sufrió un amago de risa, sorprendida y divertida de su propia reacción. Le envió una sonrisa cuando se acercó al taburete y casi al instante, el sombrero gritó:

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Ciertamente encantada, se permitió aplaudir también, a eco de la inmensidad de felicitaciones. Colin se vio feliz por tal recibimiento de la casa que era, posiblemente, la más acogedora. Vio a la profesora McGonagall con una mirada de satisfacción y aceptación. Se preguntó si la miraría igual a ella.

Colin se había instalado junto a los leones y lo sintió muy ameno. Se veía ya más calmo y cruzaron mirada. Volvió la vista al taburete, justo a tiempo para ver una melena rubia cenizo, que ya conocía.

Sus ojos examinaron detenidamente a la niña que tenía delante, a la cual se le colocaba el sombrero, y se mantuvo en silencio con demasiada curiosidad. Era la niña que había compartido el bote con ella. Aquella de mirada perdida, casi soñadora. Tenía ojos grandes o ésa era su impresión. Era delgada y bajita, y miraba el techo con ensimismamiento. Ladeó la cabeza, intrigada por ese comportamiento. No había escuchado su nombre, era una lástima.

—¡RAVENCLAW!

Parpadeó, perpleja, observando cómo era recibida por la casa de las águilas. Bueno, no sabía si realmente se lo esperaba_. Así que una Ravenclaw_… tal vez esa mirada era de puro conocimiento. Reprimió una sonrisa, al igual que el rodar los ojos. Merlín, no debía pensar en eso siquiera, era muy tonto; además, debía esperar su nombre. El cual pareció tardar un centenar en llegar. Veía a casi todos dirigirse al taburete y ser seleccionados mientras ella se mantenía firme y derecha, aunque cada vez más ansiosa. Y eso no se redujo cuando finalmente la llamaron, siendo la última que quedaba. Una situación algo embarazosa.

A paso firme caminó hacia allí y tomó asiento, con la vista clavada al suelo, el peso del sombrero en su cabeza.

—_Vaya, vaya, vaya… Otra Weasley…_

Parpadeó, ahora incómoda. Por alguna razón, había sentido algo de burla en su tono para con ella.

—_La última de tu familia, al menos por ahora, por lo que veo… Muy interesante lo que puedo ver…_

Se mantuvo quieta, con sus ojos abiertos al suelo. Su tono no le gustaba en lo absoluto aunque seguía intrigada por la devolución.

—_Veo valor, sí, mucho coraje…_ —sonrió al escucharlo decir aquello. Le había dicho valiente, de alguna forma. Eso le llenó de calor el pecho, algo más tranquila. Su tono también había cambiado_—. Carisma y simpatía, además de humildad y generosidad…—_desvió la mirada a su regazo, sintiendo que su rostro iba enrojeciendo. No estaba acostumbrada a los halagos—. _Una inteligencia notable aunque pobre de sentido…_—¿qué?—_Pero…_

El corazón comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza.

¿Pero?

—_¿Por qué ansias tanto ser una Gryffindor…?_

Se heló. Su mirada se mantenía fija en sus manos apretadas a sus rodillas y podía sentir el silencio en el comedor. Se sentía observada pero no podía importarle menos.

—_Sigo esperando tu respuesta._

_Yo…_

—_¿Por qué?_

_Toda mi familia ha estado ahí…_

Volvió a silenciarse, escuchándolo reír mientras ella captaba el mensaje. Sintió que le explotaría el corazón en cualquier momento. Sus dedos temblaban.

—_Una gran familia, por cierto. Un fuerte linaje de sangre y muy pocas brujas, tu llegada es ciertamente oportuna. Veo grandes cosas emerger de tu cabeza en un futuro. Posiblemente, ayudarás en oportunidades únicas a quienes se lo merecen, ya visualizo el hecho… Eres astuta, orgullosa, talentosa, un gran potencial…_

Ni siquiera le daba oportunidad a refutar, aunque no podría. Estaba elogiándola, presumiéndola, pero también burlándose, porque sabía que su decisión era una condena para ella.

—_Sé qué casa encajará perfectamente por tus dotes. No será Hufflepuff, los leales y trabajadores, así como tampoco Ravenclaw, los inteligentes e ingeniosos…_

Su pulso se agitaba continuamente, pero por suerte, sólo se mantenía en el lugar. No sabía cuándo tiempo había pasado ya. Entrecerró sus ojos ante la más mínima posibilidad.

—_¿Algo que decir…?_

_Escoge bien, por favor…_

—_Oh, querida. Lo he hecho bien…_

Apretó los labios, volviendo a escuchar su risa. Y supo que lo que seguía sería inmediato. Una esperanza vagabunda se asentó en ella, deseando tener razón. Pero el sombrero se había reído por una razón, y pronto la gritó:

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Sus latidos se detuvieron súbitamente.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

Ignoró de quiénes fueron aquellos gritos que rompieron el silencio pero no dijo nada una vez levantó la cabeza y se le fue retirado el sombrero. La profesora McGonagall la observaba algo impresionada pero tampoco añadió palabra. Se bajó del taburete, y dirigiéndoles una mirada a sus hermanos—cuyas caras eran una verdadera razón para reírse, pero no tenía ganas—caminó hacia la mesa donde también se hallaba la incredulidad. Esa mesa, a diferencia de las demás, era algo oscura. Muchos pares de ojos la miraron con sospecha, como si no creyeran posible que un Weasley estuviera con ellos, a pesar de ser sangre pura. Se sintió incómoda al instante, sentándose al fin.

Tras un tenso silencio, el director se puso de pie y estiró sus manos hacia arriba, con una sonrisa y aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos.

—¡Excelente! Antes que nada, bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Unas pocas palabras serán transmitidas a ustedes luego de la cena. ¡Buen provecho!

Tras un aplauso seco, las mesas se llenaron de comida. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver tal cantidad pero no evitó sentir el hambre invadir su mente. Bueno, pensó resignada, al menos iba a comer bien antes de sufrir la cólera de los demonios.

Divertida con ese pensamiento, se vio aceptando bastante bien el estar sentada en esa mesa, pese a las miradas algo extrañas que le dirigían las demás serpientes, que sorpresivamente no eran despechadas o malintencionadas, más bien reflejaban intriga y recelo. No los culpaba, y es que el pollo le sentó muy bien al ajetreo.

Una niña se movió inquieta a su lado pero luego escuchó su voz.

—Ho-hola…—la giró a ver, observando su cabello oscuro y lacio, y sus ojos claros. Le sonrió con ánimo, dejándole visiblemente más confiada—. Soy Astoria Greengrass, mi hermana Daphne es un año mayor y está por allí—dirigió una mirada hacia una jovencita rubia que platicaba con otra, ajena a la situación del comedor. Ginny encontró aquello de muy buen gusto. Volvieron a verse y la morocha esperó.

—Yo soy Ginny… eh, Weasley. Tengo seis hermanos pero cuatro están en Hogwarts y son Gryffindors, mira, el que parece a punto de explotar es mi hermano Percy—señaló con diversión al nombrado, el cual estaba rojo, realmente rojo. Astoria rió, claramente sorprendida por la cantidad de hermanos que tenía pero dejando eso de lado.

—Se ve simpático…—le sonrió—Te tardaste un buen rato, fue intimidante, pero prueba el zumo de calabaza, ¡es bueno!

Sonrió ante sus palabras, viéndola parlotear ahora con más libertad. Sí, definitivamente aquello era extraño. Las voces finalmente se alzaron en el comedor y se vivió una atmósfera amena, al menos para ella. Ignoraba las miradas que sabía tenía en la nuca, cuatro miradas para ser específicos, y Astoria ayudaba con eso. Rió en más de una ocasión, ¡no entendía casi nada! Pero al menos asentía cortésmente, era algo.

Cuando estuvo completamente llena, suspiró con satisfacción.

Luego de un pequeño periodo más, el director volvió a hablar. Sus palabras fueron oídas atentamente, desde la prohibición del Bosque Prohibido hasta la presentación del nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que, a pesar de los suspiros enamoradizos que logró escuchar, a Ginny le arrancó una mueca de desagrado.

—Con esos dientes quién necesita velas…

Oyó un par de risas y otras disimuladas con una tos, y se avergonzó, siendo consciente de haber expresado su pensamiento en voz alta. Astoria la mirada divertida, había aceptación en sus ojos. Viendo el lado positivo, había hecho reír a algunos de quinto y cuarto. Satisfecha, ignoró el resto del discurso y normas que expresaba el director. Sin embargo, fue codeada cuando otra figura se acercó a su mesa.

La primera impresión que tuvo la menor fue de completa indiferencia. Es decir, quién podía expresar algo ante tan temerario profesor. Había oído algo sobre el profesor Snape, y no creyó tenerlo como jefe de casa, por lo que no preguntó mucho, a pesar de que decían a menudo que era muy desagradable. Vestía de negro y daba la impresión de un gran murciélago. Se reprimió la risa, observándolo entregar unos papeles a cuanto alumno se encontrara al deslizarse por la mesa. Finalmente, llegó hasta ellas.

—Señorita Greengrass—los ojos oscuros se fijaron ahora en ella—. Señorita… Weasley—sí, el desconcierto era evidente en su voz. Sólo le regaló un asentimiento, en reconocimiento. Lo vio levantar el mentón, aceptándolo—. Estos son sus horarios, sean puntuales y firmes—les entregó los papeles y lo vio seguir su camino. Nuevamente, pensó que todo estaba saliendo bastante bien. Astoria observó su horario y le sonrió.

—¡Vaya, compartimos bastantes clases con Ravenclaw! Aunque también con Gryffindor, creo que con ellos más, parece intencional—no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo—Por cierto, Ginny, te aseguras de que tu cama esté junto a la mía, ¿eh? No quiero andar cambiando con otra porque no sé si son muy agradables…

La menor de los Weasley sonrió, divertida. A decir verdad, no había visto a sus otros compañeros de primer año. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Bueno, no eran muchos y sólo había una niña más de su edad, aunque parecía algo reacia a su entorno. Le quitó importancia y se fijó en Astoria, que parecía muy entretenida viendo las clases que iban a tener. Sólo en el mundo mágico uno disfrutaba ir a la escuela. Entrecerró sus ojos ante ese pensamiento, con una sonrisa.

El resto de la velada pasó tranquila. Astoria le provocaba risas, en especial porque era imposible no reírse debido a su actitud tan agradable. El director finalmente solicitó a los prefectos que condujeran a los de primero a sus casas y las menores Greengrass y Weasley se vieron obligadas a abandonar su parloteo y seguir a un muchacho alto llamado Flint que no les agradó en lo absoluto. Se cubrió la boca con una mano cuando escuchó a su nueva amiga decir algo referente a «Cara de troll…». Lo miró bien. Era una verdad cruel.

A diferencia de las otras casas, ellos no tuvieron que subir escaleras, de hecho, tuvieron que bajarlas. La Sala Común se encontraba en las mazmorras, y era un lugar algo oscuro y escaso de iluminación. Llegaron ante la tan esperada entrada y fueron informados de los métodos de las contraseñas. Era sencillo: casi todas eran referentes a la sangre, lo cual era estúpido, y cambiaban cada semana. Debía hacer oídos atentos.

Cuando la sala les dio la bienvenida, no evitó abrir sus ojos. Sabía que la sala común de Gryffindor era la más "cálida" pero, honestamente, le gustaba la vista que estaba teniendo. Si bien no eran colores de mucha fuerza, abundaba la elegancia, una estructura de aspecto algo gótico y antaño, lo cual se vislumbraba por la perfecta iluminación de semejantes candelabros.

—Las habitaciones masculinas se encuentran a su derecha, las femeninas a su izquierda. No se les permite a los chicos ingresar a las habitaciones de las chicas, quiero que quede claro. Sus pertenencias les están esperando, descansen bien esta noche.

Flint los abandonó tan pronto les enseñó las entradas a sus cuartos. Sin perder mucho tiempo, siguió a Astoria hacia las habitaciones, buscando la suya. Vio la amplia sala a oscuras, iluminada sólo por algunas velas, y quedó encantada con las camas, notando entonces que eran sólo tres. Fue particularmente interesante ver qué tan pocos habían sido designados. Encontró su baúl a los pies de la primera cama. Estaban separadas por una distancia considerable, con un amoblado atractivo de por medio y un ventanal que filtraba la iluminación de la luna.

—¡Sí, estamos seguidas!—Astoria no tardó en festejar sus camas continuas y dejó escapar una risa. Se quitó la túnica, dejándola sobre su cama. Mientras se vestían para poder dormir, Ginny observó a la tercera niña en el cuarto, la cual se acomodaba en silencio. La morocha pareció darse cuenta de su mirada y también la observó. Ambas se miraron, sin saber qué decirle.

Finalmente, era mejor arriesgar.

—Disculpa…—notando que buscaban hablar con ella, la jovencita rubia, de cabello corto y ojos azules la miró—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Se esperó, viéndola repasar desde Astoria hasta ella continuamente, sintiéndose algo extraña.

—Selina… Selina Bortnik…

Ambas niñas sonrieron al escucharla hablar pero sólo obtuvieron un asentimiento cuando le dijeron sus nombres. Ginny fue optimista, como lo estuvo siendo durante todo ese día, e intercambió una mirada con la morocha de las tres, sin emitir palabra. Ya tendrían todo un año para conversar.

Silenciosamente, se adentraron a sus camas y dejaron que las luces se extinguieran, dando paso a la luz lunar. Y mientras el sueño consumía a las otras dos, la menor se los Weasley se permitió meditar lo que acababa de suceder.

Estaba en Slytherin. La tan conocida casa de los magos oscuros. Arrugó el ceño ante ese pensamiento, casi afirmación, que había escuchado con anterioridad. Bueno, si Astoria era una bruja oscura para el día siguiente, comenzaría a abandonar la comida de Hogwarts pues le estaba haciendo alucinar. La incertidumbre la envolvió, mientras sus párpados caían lentamente. Su familia era conocida por ser una de las más grandes de traidores de la sangre.

Por otro lado, se alegraba con el pensamiento de que iba a vivir el mejor año de su vida.

**OoOoOoOoO**

¡El mejor año de su vida!

Bueno, tal vez tardase un poquito más en llegar. Sólo había tenido un mal desayuno para comenzar el día. No podía ser tan malo.

¿A quién engañaba? Había sido pésimo.

Esa mañana, había despertado junto a Astoria y Selina, y pese a la poca comunicación con ésta última, habían ido las tres ya vestidas a desayunar tranquilamente. En la sala, al verlas, Daphne, la hermana mayor de Astoria, había parecido sumamente complacida de verlas a las tres juntas. Era evidente que estaba preocupada por si su hermanita se relacionaba bien o no, y Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. ¡Como para preocuparse, si Astoria era la fiesta!

Todo había sido ameno hasta que puso un pie dentro del Gran Salón.

Ginny había tenido borrones rojos yendo hacia ella, y no se esperó nada bueno. Hubiera sido suficiente, de no ser por un comentario impropio de un tal Draco Malfoy—o rubio oxigenado, como le había dicho Astoria—, que logró que las tres niñas dieran media vuelta y se fueran, mientras la guerra se desataba.

Sin haber desayunado nada, volvieron a la sala común de Slytherin y se dejaron caer en el sofá más ancho, junto al que estaban Daphne y dos chicos morenos. La mayor las observó, con curiosidad.

—¿Sucedió algo? Creí que iban a desayunar.

—Íbamos—concordó su hermana menor, ocasionando un bufido de parte de la otra rubia presente.

Al ver su expresión de confusión, Ginny creyó correcto acotar.

—Mis hermanos… y Malfoy, creo que se quieren mucho.

Uno de los acompañantes de Daphne rió, como si fuese la cosa más graciosa que le hubiesen dicho en la vida. Posiblemente, razonó la Weasley, lo era.

—Malfoy es un idiota—le quitó interés Daphne, mientras agitaba la mano—. Y ya fuiste seleccionada, no hay vuelta que darle. Tus hermanos comprenderán, espero, que no serás una Gryffindor.

Ginny la miró atentamente, y quiso confiar en sus palabras. Pero no estaba totalmente segura de eso ya, y esperaba equivocarse con sus pensamientos próximos. En esos tiempos, tras las huellas de la guerra, ser un Slytherin era chocante. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de algo: ella no había escrito a sus padres pero seguramente sus hermanos sí, y no quería saber su reacción al enterarse. Hizo una mueca, pues no sería muy linda.

—Ser un Slytherin no es ser el gato negro que se cruza en el camino…

Tembló, escuchando la nueva voz. Astoria también observó a quien hablaba pero no pudo confirmar si Selina estaba prestando atención. Era el otro acompañante de Daphne, quien era observado con interés por sus amigos. Al parecer el que hablase era nuevo.

—¿Disculpa…?

Cerró la boca cuando un par de brillosas esmeraldas aparecieron tras unas gafas. Era un color extraño, particular, casi exótico, y brillaba de una forma extraña, como fuego pero no quemaba. No si la observaba con esa tranquilidad e indiferencia. Su piel era pálida y su cabello de un azabache intenso se desordenaba sobre su cabeza. Algo atrajo su atención; una cicatriz en su frente.

—Los prejuicios de la gente no valen nada en esta casa. Si tú sabes quién eres y qué quieres, es lo único por lo que debes preocuparte.

El silencio siguió y no apartó sus ojos de la silueta del joven de doce años que se levantaba con un libro oscuro en sus manos. Y ella no pudo evitar pensar que la túnica le sentaba bien, incluso abierta como estaba. Él iba a irse pero captó su mirada y volvió a encontrarla, logrando hacerla temblar una vez más. Esa expresión era…

—Además, el verde le sienta perfectamente con tu cabello, muy bonito por cierto. No se hubiera logrado el contraste con rojo y bronce.

Los pasos alejándose dieron comienzo a un silencio inesperado. Ginny continuó con sus ojos clavados en el lugar donde se había ido aquel individuo y escuchó la voz de Astoria, aún así.

—¿Quién es?

—Es Harry, Harry Potter. De mi año, normalmente es muy callado…

—¿¡Harry Potter!?

—Ciertamente, _miniDaphy_.

—Cierra la boca, Blaise. No te burles de mi hermanita.

Ginny hizo oídos sordos, incluso a la exasperación de la otra niña a su lado. Su mirada no se había apartado y sólo un pensamiento rondaba su cabeza, logrando aclararla.

Si Harry Potter le había dado la bienvenida a Slytherin—porque lo había hecho—, entonces todo iría bien.

Dejó de mirar la puerta y volvió a mantener una conversación con los demás, planteándose las siguientes clases.

_Bien Ginny, ahora repítelo hasta que te lo creas…_


	2. Chapter 2: Rojo pasión

**Rojo pasión**

_._

_Escuchaba el goteo. Sentía su espalda mojada y supo que su túnica se humedecía. Tenía frío, se sentía fría._

—_Despierta, vamos… Abre los ojos…_

_Lo intentaba. Vaya que sí. Pudo sentir un tacto cálido en su cuello y cómo le levantaban la cabeza, dejándola semi sentada; sujetaban su espalda. Su cabello también estaba mojado y algunos mechones se pegaban a sus mejillas. Sus párpados temblaron._

—_Despierta, Weasley… _

_Esa voz… _

—_Ginny, por favor…_

_La conocía… _

_Levantó un poco sus párpados y una fugaz luz la cegó, obligándola a cerrarlos y apretarlos. El agarre en su espalda se hizo más fuerte y pudo ver una antorcha de fuego oscuro alzada en una pared frente suyo. Aquello no desprendía calor; sólo sentía frío. _

—_¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Parpadeó, oyendo aquella voz ahora más cerca. Observó sus piernas y vio su ropa empapada. Su piel estaba pálida, no la recordaba así. Escuchó un suspiro y dobló la mirada a su lado, encontrándose con un par de ojos verde esmeralda que la observaban con atención. Los reconocería en cualquier parte. Era Potter._

_Súbitamente, se alteró._

—_¡Yo…! ¡El diario…! ¡La chica de Gryffindor…!_

—_Hey, calma…_

_Se calló, temblando, y lo volvió a ver. Luego desplazó su mirada a su alrededor y sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vio aquella… cosa. Aquella bestia que había visto antes, y se ahogó en su miseria._

—_Lo mataste…_

_El azabache también miró al basilisco y se encogió de hombros, guardando silencio. La sujetaba con cuidado pero firme. Su brazo la sostenía por la espalda y ya había retirado la mano de su cuello. _

—_Tenía que hacerlo…_

—_Él…_

—_Se ha ido._

_Le señaló un pequeño diario negro, el cual presentaba un gran hoyo y derrochaba tinta negra. Había un colmillo a un lado de libro. Lo volvió a ver._

—_No fui yo… Me controlaba… Yo no…_

—_Lo sé…—dos luces esmeraldas la vieron, con cautela—. Te creo… Yo sí te creo…_

Ginny levantó la mirada de su plato, observando el reloj en la pared. Lejos de enseñarle la hora, parecía no hacer más que burlarse de ella. Frente suyo, su madre se veía incómoda, lo usual desde hacía tres años. Sentía algo de pena por ella, al igual que por su padre; no era culpa suya haber dado a luz a semejantes idiotas.

—¿Sucede algo, cariño?—miró los ojos de su madre—¿no te gusta tu desayuno? He improvisado…

Iba a responderle pero no la dejaron.

—¿La comida de mamá no es digna de la realeza?

Dejó caer la cuchara al plato y su mirada tranquila cambió a una envenenada, viendo a quien se atrevió a decir semejante estupidez. No le extrañó ver a había sido Ron, a pesar de que Fred y George también la veían con desaprobación.

—A ver si te enteras, idiota, que mamá está hablando conmigo y de algo que no te concierne; cosa que da igual, si de cualquier forma te tragas lo que tengas delante.

Sus tres hermanos presentes la vieron con el ceño fruncido, y se deleitó con interrumpir la posible rabieta que haría Ron.

—No es nada, mamá—le sonrió, ignorando los tres pares de ojos. Molly Weasley se veía muy avergonzada, pero por la situación misma—. Está delicioso. Sólo estaba pensando.

—En Potter, seguro.

—¿Quieres cerrar la maldita boca de una vez, imbécil?—volvió a asesinar con la mirada a Ron, el cual se iba tornando rojo.

—No me culpes por decir la verdad—espetó, molesto—Eres tú la que se sigue arrastrando tras él cuando no te va a hacer caso.

—¿Arrastrarme?—lo miró fijamente, empujando el plato hacia el centro de la mesa. Los ojos castaños que había heredado de su madre parecían flamear ahora que veía al sexto hijo Weasley—. ¿¡Arrastrarme!? ¡Arrastrarme, cuando eres tú el que le llora a Granger, idiota!

—Ron; Ginny—la voz dura de Arthur Weasley los hizo callar, pero eso no evitó la guerra de miradas, en la que la fémina llevaba la cabeza. El hombre suspiró y vio a su mujer, la cual no sabía dónde esconderse. Para ella era espantoso tener que presenciar aquel intercambio entre sus hijos durante las vacaciones de verano, el cual ese año era menor a los pasados. Desde que Percy se había ido, las discusiones y gritos eran menos. El tercer hijo de los Weasley todavía no aceptaba que su hermanita menor era una Slytherin.

Y todo había comenzado en su primer año, cuando el sombrero seleccionador la había enviado a la casa de las serpientes y pese a todo, había hecho amigos. Pero desde ese momento, en cada ocasión que tenían, la atormentaban tanto pública como privadamente. ¡Habían hecho semejante revuelo para que, al final, sus padres la aceptasen sin dudarlo siquiera! Los amaba, por supuesto, ¡pero habían tenido que darle cuatro hermanos Gryffindor sin cerebro! Bill, el mayor, era más sensato y sólo le había advertido que dentro de Slytherin no todos eran de fiar, por lo que se quedó tranquilo cuando le reconoció que había una gran división de grupos en la Casa; por otro lado, Charlie, quien la veía con devoción desde que era una bebé, le había dado la gracia del siglo al afirmarle que ahora debía reemplazar todos sus regalos rojos a verdes.

¿Por qué no todos podían tomarlo de esa forma?

Para Percy, fue la vergüenza. Creía saber que se debía a que lo habían molestado mucho sus últimos años en Hogwarts con el hecho de que la niña de la familia era una serpiente. Tal vez por eso había decidido ignorar y pelearse con la familia, y escapar al Ministerio. No sabía, pero tampoco le importaba.

Fred y George, más que negados, estaban frustrados. Ella creía que se debía a que, como si pasatiempo favorito—además de molestar y colmar la paciencia de Filch—era hacer bromas a los Slytherin, el hecho de que ella estuviese ahí los frenaba por posibles daños que luego pagarían muy caro. Y al no poder hacer bromas a sus presas favoritas, se sentían comprimidos y frustrados, y aquello los había llevado a una molesta sesión de miradas disgustadas hacia su persona. No era culpa suya que ellos no tuviesen intención de estudiar y ahorrarse problemas, en lugar de buscarlos.

Y Ron…

Ron había sido el más molesto de todos. Por lo menos sus otros hermanos _**sí**_ aceptaban que era una Slytherin, pero él aparentemente no. ¡Lo hacía ver como si fuese un pecado! Era, entre muchas cosas, demasiado celoso, y saber que, de alguna forma, conocía a Harry Potter y estaba en su grupo lo había alterado. Ella ya no iba a gastar más saliva contestándole que no todo era como parecía. Ella era mejor amiga de Astoria Greengrass y Selina Bortnik, no de Harry "San" Potter. ¡El imbécil no comprendía cuánto respetaba a Potter! Ella no era Romilda Vane, que parecía besar el piso por el que caminaba el Niño-que-vivió. Pero hacer que esa información se quedaba grabada en la cabeza de su hermano era imposible, más si todo lo que le dijesen que no era lo que deseaba escuchar le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra. Compadecía a Granger y a Longbottom, que debían soportarlo todo el curso.

Su madre recogió la mesa y se escabulló hacia la cocina, donde—lo daba por hecho—pasaría encerrada las horas que faltaban para partir. Miró a su padre, el cual no dejaba de acusar severamente a sus hermanos con la mirada, y suspiró. Era curioso ver, como ya con los años, habían dejado de reprenderla por sus insultos. Quizá ya tenían en claro que no iban a callarla… o tal vez los encontraban correctos.

Una lechuza pequeña de color gris entró por la ventana, llamando la atención de los presentes, y se posó delante de ella, estirando la carta y el pequeño saquito de tela que llevaba atado a una de sus patas. Curiosa—y ya reconociendo la lechuza—extrajo su correspondencia y le regaló una caricia, recibida con un ulular mimoso. La vio irse volando con prisa. Dejó el saquito anudado en la mesa y abrió el sobre, reconociendo la correcta caligrafía.

_Ginny,_

_Sé que nos veremos hoy pero es importante, no me resistí. ¿Has oído? Han llevado a Harry a juicio hace unos días, por usar magia siendo menor y delante de un muggle. Daphne estaba como loca, sabes que lo defiende mucho… Lo atacaron dementores, a él y a su primo, es muy injusto… Pero todo ha salido bien, al final._

_Creí que querrías saber, para estar al tanto si ves algo extraño hoy en la plataforma. _

_Espero verte pronto, con la sonrisa de una hiena._

_Astoria._

_PD: ¡Mira dentro de la bolsita y dime si no son tiernos!_

Bufó, con una sonrisa. ¿Con la sonrisa de una hiena? Sólo Astoria podría decir algo como eso. Su sonrisa se borró cuando dobló la carta y la dejó en la mesa. Había oído algo sobre lo que le había sucedido a Potter, pero no la resolución. Su padre no había obtenido todos los detalles, y era por eso por lo que estaba mayormente preocupada. Sí, estaba preocupada.

Una preocupación menos, de cualquier forma. Luego le hablaría.

Observó el saco de tamaño pequeño delante suyo y lo desató, abriéndolo. Soltó una exclamación cuando vio lo que había en su interior y al instante se levantó, corriendo a la cocina.

—¡Mamá!—entró y cerró detrás de sí, acercándose a su madre, la cual se encontraba lavando los trastes. La mujer la observó y sonrió al ver su entusiasmo—. Me llegó correspondencia de Astoria, mamá. ¡Mira!

Volcó en la palma de su mano lo que contenía el saco y la mujer regordeta observó con atención las dos pequeñas bolitas de pelo negro que parecían moverse.

—¿Qué son, Ginny querida?

—Son pendientes, ma, aros. Ya te había hablado de ellos, Astoria y yo los vimos en un catálogo, se llaman _Microaddis_. Cambian de color según tu estado de ánimo y sus gemelos son comunicadores, obvio Astoria tiene los otros. Pensamos regalarles unos a Selina en navidad pero ella es bastante especial para regalos—se encogió de hombros, aún con una sonrisa. Se los tendió a su madre, la cual los sostuvo cuidadosamente mientras los miraba y su mirada se enterneció cuando se los colocó. Al instante, abandonaron el color negro para murmurar un canto suave y tenue, tornándose de un rosa brillante; magenta.

—Realmente funcionan—su madre sonrió, viendo como graciosamente los pendientes de su hija cambiaban a un rojo suave, semejante al sonrojo de la menor.

—Bueno, es la idea…—murmuró Ginny por lo bajo, avergonzada. Volvió a ver a su madre y ambas se sonrieron.

**OoOoOoO**

Molly miraba a su hija con ojos preocupados, mientras la veía empujar su carrito con fuerza, seguidas de los hombres de la casa.

¡Y no era para menos! Estaba molesta. No, peor. Enojada. Aún peor, ¡estaba furiosa! Y aquello se podía ver en el rojo brillante de los microaddis. Ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada a sus hermanos cuando corrió hacia el muro de ladrillos, entre la plataforma nueve y diez, porque sabía que iba a explotar.

Sabía que su padre no, pero aquellos… aquellos que se hacían llamar sus hermanos se habían atrevido a husmear su correspondencia, ¡habían leído la carta de Astoria! Y para peor, pues Ron no había dejado de soltar comentarios despectivos hacia la única persona que jamás le había hecho nada. Como le siguiese diciendo _San Potter_ le iba a lanzar un moco-murciélago. Vio el expreso de Hogwarts y sólo esperó a su madre, la cual la ayudó a subir su equipaje. Podía escuchar a su padre y sus hermanos, pero no hizo más que ignorarlos cuando volvieron a reunirse.

—Nos reuniremos en casa para navidad, recuerden que…

La voz de su madre se hizo lejana. Del muro había emergido una silueta que, para tener quince años, se veía de dieciséis. Con el cabello azabache desordenado y gafas circulares—que sentía le quedaban mejor que rectangulares—, además de ojos verde esmeralda, Harry Potter había crecido demasiado ese verano. Si bien había estado desaparecido, como siempre, creía que por seguridad, era un cambio notable. Se veía tranquilo, mientras subía su baúl y se despedía de su lechuza, pero se sorprendió al verlo hacer una mueca de fastidio cuando una mujer se le acercó, y Ginny descubrió luego que era una auror.

—No te va a escuchar, mamá. Ya llegó Potter.

Se giró a ver a Ron, en lo que sus microaddis intensificaban el color rojo, y lo atravesaba con la mirada. Fred y George parecieron dar un paso hacia atrás. Sin embargo, la mirada de Ron era impresionantemente oscura.

—Señores Weasley, buenos días.

Ginny se volteó al instante, encontrándose con aquellos orbes verdes que también la veían. Su mirada, antes fúrica, se calmó al instante, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa sincera. Misma que no tardó en ser correspondida.

—Buenos días a ti también, Weasley.

—Es un gusto volver a verte, Potter.

El intercambio era extraño, muchos lo sabían, pero sus voces eran tan tranquilas que distaban de atacarse mutuamente. Era particularmente increíble que dos alumnos de catorce y quince años se hablasen con tanto respeto, pronunciando sus apellidos de aquella manera. Sólo unos pocos sabían…

Harry levantó la mirada y sonrió a su madre.

—No tuve tiempo de agradecer el fin de curso pasado por el suéter, gracias señora Weasley.

Ginny observó cómo las mejillas de su madre tomaron color escarlata. Sonrió. Siempre ocurría lo mismo.

—No fue nada, querido, un placer—sonrió, satisfecha.

—¿Te han escoltado aurores, Harry?—preguntó su padre, con interés.

El azabache volvió a hacer una mueca pero sólo asintió. No se veía muy contento.

—Con todo lo que ha pasado, no doy un paso sin que me pregunten si me he roto un hueso—dijo, divertido—. Bueno, iré a buscar a Blaise antes de que Daphne lo mate por no acompañarme—volvió a ver a Ginny, la cual se mantuvo indiferente a las miradas de sus hermanos. Notó que Harry miraba sus orejas—. Nos vemos en el vagón, entonces—ella asintió—Fue un placer, señora Weasley, señor Weasley…—el azabache dirigió sus ojos hacia Ron y el saludo se quedó en el aire. Harry pareció sonreír un poco y se despidió nuevamente de sus padres, caminando hacia la muchedumbre.

Lo observó hasta que ya no pudo y se giró a sus padres, los cuales parecían ciertamente animados. Ron parecía haberse tragado algo en mal estado y los gemelos habían desaparecido.

—Bueno, cariño, escríbenos, ¿sí?—dijo su madre, con voz tranquilizadora, mientras le daba un abrazo. Ella asintió y luego abrazó a su padre, sonriendo.

—Lo haré. Los amo—se giró, corriendo hacia la multitud. Se entrometió entre las persona hasta que halló su vía libre de entrada, subiendo al tren. El expreso pronto partiría.

Con paso seguro, caminó por el pasillo mientras observaba en los compartimientos, buscando una cabellera oscura y larga, o tal vez una rubia. Cada paso que daba, comenzaba a sentir el temblor y luego el movimiento que anunciaba la partida. Suspiró, hallando un compartimiento vacío en el cual se adentró. Tomó asiento contra la ventana y miró hacia afuera, sonriendo al ver a sus padres, posiblemente saludando a alguno de sus hermanos. Suspiró, viendo la plataforma.

—_A él también lo has matado…_

—_No pude asesinar a alguien que nunca estuvo vivo._

_La mirada verde esmeralda reflejaba la misma molestia que su voz, y se sintió culpable. No obstante, volvió a ver al basilisco._

—_¿Cómo fue que… lo lograste?_

_Sorprendentemente, vio que su mirada se calmaba y sonreía irónicamente._

—_Con eso—dijo, señalando al suelo. Vio una espada que brillaba al fuego, reluciente, con rubíes rojos en la empuñadura. Entrecerró sus ojos, observando lo que tenía grabado: Godric Gryffindor—. Es gracioso, ¿no?—Harry sonreía, sin ganas—. Parece que sí soy un poco Gryffindor. _

_Ginny lo miró—. ¿Lo dices por tonto buscaproblemas capaz de venir aquí abajo solo o haber conseguido que la espada acuda a ti?_

_Él rio—. Ambas, sí. Daphne se pondrá como loca cuando se entere de que he matado a un basilisco._

_No pudo estar más de acuerdo y lo observó recoger la espada del suelo y el diario con el hoyo. Se giró para verla y ella también lo miró._

—_Parece que has salvado a la escuela…_

_Lo vio encogerse de hombros—. Sólo les he dado otra razón más para molestarme y pedirme fotos autografiadas._

—_Colin es buen chico—rió Ginny—. Admira a dementes como tú, que arriesgan su vida a diario._

—_No me creo un demente—refutó Harry, viéndola con desdén._

_Ella arqueó una ceja—. ¿Lo volverías a hacer? Bajar aquí, matar a un basilisco y destruir un diario que controla a la gente, y salvarme._

_Él la miró, detenidamente. _

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y una silueta entró, arrojándose contra ella en un grito entusiasta.

—¡Gin, Gin, Gin, te he encontrado!

—¡Tory, me estás matando…!

—Tonterías—Astoria Greengrass la miró con reproche, distando ya de ser aquella niña que conoció en su primer año. Había crecido, y con catorce años su cabello le llegaba a la cintura. Ella, a diferencia de Ginny, lo llevaba suelto. La vio sonreír—. ¡Te los has puesto! ¿En qué estabas pensando? Se han vuelto de un rojo pasión.

Rodo los ojos, sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba.

—No empieces…

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿En quién pensabas?—Astoria se sentó en el asiento opuesto, con una sonrisa traviesa. Pronto mostró picardía—. ¿Acaso pensabas en Harry?

Ginny la miró con seriedad—. No digas tonterías, Tory. ¿Por qué pensaría en Potter y de esa forma?

—Ajá—dijo la de ojos claros, manteniendo su sonrisa. Claramente tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta en la punta de la lengua pero era lo bastante inteligente como para mantenerse en silencio y evitar la furia de la peliroja—. Entonces, ¿en quién? ¿Goyle?

Ambas sufrieron un escalofrío, torciendo sus gestos en una mueca.

—Parece que vieron algo desagradable. ¿Tan temprano pasó Malfoy por aquí?

Selina apareció por la puerta, con ropa muggle deportiva. Su mirada era inexpresiva y sus ojos azules eran toscos. Su cabello rubio no llevaba ni a torcarle los hombros. Se adentró, sentándose a la izquierda de Astoria.

—No, de hecho, estábamos pensando en Goyle.

La rubia las miró con sus ojos agrandados y una expresión de asco.

—¿El sol les secó las neuronas este verano?

Ginny negó, con ojos entrecerrados hacia la castaña—. Es Tory, que cree que por no pensar en Potter debo pensar en Goyle.

—Oh—dijo Selina, volviendo a ver a Ginny—, ¿te has dado cuenta, por fin, que te gusta?

Astoria ahogó una risa, al tiempo que la menor de las Weasley abría sus ojos con espanto, descubriendo que su otra amiga también estaba con un disparate semejante.

—¡Por Merlín, que es respeto! ¿Es que tengo que darles cada curso el mismo monólogo?

—Claro—dijo Astoria, con una sonrisa ladeada. A su lado, Selina también sonreía, con maldad—. Lo respetas tan intensamente…

Sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían y les lanzó una mirada envenenada, oyéndolas reírse. Volvió a ver hacia la ventana, soltando un suspiro. Lo que decían era simplemente exagerado.

Su aliento empañó el vidrio, mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

_Súbitamente se giró, indicándole la salida. Ella lo siguió, en silencio. El lugar estaba húmedo y no era muy agradable con aquella iluminación. Pasó junto al basilisco e hizo una mueca al ver su sangre._

—_Eres buena identificando dementes, Weasley._

**OoOoOoO**

—Sólo dos Slytherin—dijo Astoria, viendo los nuevos integrantes—. Cada vez somos menos.

Daphne la volteó a ver—. La casa de Slytherin es demasiado exigente, pocos son los aptos, como verás. Normalmente no se superan los cinco estudiantes en varios siglos.

El banquete de bienvenida se llevaba a cabo con bastante normalidad. Pese a todo, y a las expectativas, se llevaron una no muy grata sorpresa cuando descubrieron que, de alguna forma, el Ministerio había adherido a los docentes, una profesora que impartiría Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Ginny pensó que, si seguía viendo tanto rosa felpudo en una persona, no iba a terminar el año sin haber vomitado la cena.

Había notado que Potter tampoco estaba muy feliz.

—Más allá de eso, debemos instruirlos rápido—dijo Selina, mientras le lanzaba una rápida mirada a Draco Malfoy, del otro lado de la mesa, lejos de ellas—. Es preferible dejarles en claro con quién les conviene juntarse; no quiero tener dos mini-hurones en la Sala Común.

Varios suprimieron una risa. Incluso Ginny, a quien todavía le divertía mucho el suceso de Malfoy con el profesor Moody, el año anterior, que sorpresivamente había resultado ser un mortífago. Pero estaba completamente de acuerdo en darles la bienvenida antes de que Parkinson les pusiese la vista encima.

—De cualquier forma—habló Blaise Zabini, sentado junto a Daphne, con una sonrisa—, ¿alguna ya decidió si se presentará a las pruebas de Quidditch este año? Es aburrido jugar sin el poder femenino, a pesar de llevar ganando cuatro años.

No era para menos. Todos sabían que Harry Potter había sido seleccionado para el puesto de buscador luego de la primera clase de vuelo. Había sido una sorpresa el que la profesora McGonagall haya aconsejado al profesor Snape pedir la excepción por primera vez en un siglo. Aunque no era secreto para nadie que Minerva McGonagall le tenía mucha estima a Potter.

—Lo haría—dijo Selina, con una expresión molesta—si se dejara el machismo de lado. Sólo ha habido hombres, lo cual es una gran basura. ¿Cuándo tendremos un capitán decente, por amor a Slytherin?

—Tal vez cuando lo escojan a Harry—respondió Daphne, con una sonrisa cómplice. El azabache se dio por aludido al levantar la cabeza y verla, estando sentado junto a Blaise.

—Eso no sucederá, hay más jugadores con años que yo en el equipo. Además, no me extrañaría que Malfoy comprara el puesto—reviró los ojos, mientras jugaba con su comida—, como lo hizo en segundo año.

—Malfoy de cazador tiene lo que yo de Ravenclaw—dijo Astoria, consiguiendo varias risas de los que alcanzaron a escucharla.

Ginny sonrió, dejando su copa de jugo de calabaza sobre la mesa. Pasó el dedo índice por el borde—. A mí me gustaría ser cazadora.

—A tus hermanos no les haría ninguna gracia—dijo Harry, observándola al igual que los demás, en silencio. Ella lo miró con malicia.

—¿Por qué crees que tengo tantas ganas?

Harry sonrió de lado, volviendo a comer. Daphne lo miró de reojo, atentamente, antes de intercambiar una mirada con Astoria, previo a seguir discutiendo.

—Sería interesante ser bateadora—Selina marcó una sonrisa de superioridad que asustó a Blaise—. Muero por lanzarle una bludger a Weasley—miró a Ginny—. A tu hermano, sin ofender.

La peliroja levantó su copa, con seriedad—. Brindo por eso—el grupo entero rió, sacándole una sonrisa.

—Yo no tengo madera para el Quidditch—reconoció Astoria, con una expresión pensativa—pero tal vez solicite el puesto de relator, me gustaría gritarle varias cosas a Jordan antes de que se gradúe.

Daphne sonrió y Ginny no evitó pensar que el mejor amigo de los gemelos, Lee Jordan, se las vería difícil en los partidos contra Slytherin. Conociendo a Astoria, serían las narraciones más divertidas desde que a Peeves se le ocurrió tomar el lugar del relator de Hufflepuff hacía dos años.

—¿Y tú, Daph?—dijo Blaise, viendo a la rubia.

—Yo seguiré contentándome con patearte el trasero en Defensa—respondió con simpleza. Zabini la miró indignado mientras sus compañeros reían descaradamente. Potter tenía una mirada burlona mientras comía, en silencio.

—Da igual—fingió ofensa—, sigo siendo mejor que tú en Historia de la Magia.

—¿En qué?—ella lo miró, escéptica.

—Durmiendo.

Daphne entornó los ojos pero sonrió. A su lado, Blaise se regodeaba. Ginny pronto vio al profesor Snape repartiendo una vez más los horarios. Cuando se acercó a ellos, vio pronta su oportunidad.

—Profesor—el mayor la miró, con calma. Lejos de lo que le habían dicho toda su vida, Severus Snape no era para nada desagradable, por más que Ginny sospechaba que era así sólo con los Slytherin. No era favoritismo, puesto que solía quitar puntos a su Casa con mucha naturalidad. Pero en Pociones, asignatura en la que Ginny era casi tan buena como Harry Potter, se veía la diferencia. Claro que, creía, no era culpa del profesor que los Gryffindor se comportaran tan estúpidamente. Había oído por parte de Daphne la actitud de Ron y no le extrañaba que Snape la prefería a ella, que se mantenía en silencio, escuchaba, aprendía y no hablaba salvo para responder o preguntar, al resto de los Weasley, que le habían causado más de un dolor de cabeza—. Quería preguntarle si es posible presentarme a las pruebas de Quidditch este año—varios pares de ojos se clavaron en ella—, me gustaría intentarlo.

Su Jefe de Casa reflejó algo de extrañeza pero pareció comprender.

—Señorita Weasley, las mujeres no están prohibidas en el equipo. De hecho, hubo grandes jugadores hasta hace una década. El capitán no ha presentado resoluciones femeninas en siete años—no dijo nada más ante la atónita mirada de los presentes y les entregó su horario, siguiendo el recorrido.

—¡Entonces siempre ha sido Flint!—espetó Astoria, indignada. Selina no se veía muy feliz.

—Quien sea el Capitán este año tendrá que aceptarnos en las pruebas, al menos—dijo Ginny, con voz dura. No era sólo machismo, era casi discriminación.

—Qué interesante año…—murmuró Potter, habiendo terminado de comer.

La menor de las Weasley lo miró y luego repasó lo que había sucedido hasta el momento, estando completamente de acuerdo. Sentía que ya nada podría sorprenderla.

**OoOoOoO**

Comenzaba a fascinarle la facilidad con la que podría equivocarse. Sus ojos todavía no se despegaban de la rosada figura de Dolores Umbridge, la cual, con una sonrisa desagradable, continuaba dictándoles lo que ella consideraba una buena introducción a la asignatura de cuarto.

Astoria le lanzaba miradas escépticas, aún incrédula. No era para menos. Aquella mujer había dejado bien en claro que no había necesidad de impartir una clase práctica si con sólo teórico se aprendería. Y cuando había refutado, espetando que el regreso del que no-debe-ser-nombrado, había chillado y vociferado que ésa era sólo una gran mentira del Señor Potter, que era secundada por el Señor Dumbledore; ambos mentirosos. Esa mujer le ponía demasiada fe al Ministerio. Para Ginny no era más que una trepadora. ¡Harry Potter un mentiroso! Ese sí que era un gran disparate. Pero no había sido consciente, hasta que aquella señora lo dijo, de que más de uno en Hogwarts pensaba que lo sucedido el fin de curso pasado tenía varios pinchazos. Curvó sus labios, furiosa. Harry la había pasado pésimo pero, claro, a nadie le importaba, ¡si total era un mentiroso que buscaba llamar la atención! Si eso realmente fuera cierto, entonces Potter sería una copia barata de su hermano Ron. Bufó, mientras continuaba escribiendo lo poco que lograba escuchar de aquella mujer.

Era indignante. Una burla. Tenía ganas de maldecirla.

El fin de clase la salvó de lanzar una imperdonable y se levantó tan pronto como pudo, siendo seguida por sus dos mejores amigas. Astoria se veía bastante disconforme pero Selina sonreía, como si hubiese regresado de ver una pésima interpretación teatral de la Historia de Hogwarts.

—¡No puedo creerlo!—vociferó, molesta.

—Fue divertido ver su cara cuando dijiste que el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado regresó—dijo la rubia, con voz chistosa—. Por poco creí que se había hecho encima.

Astoria bufó—. Yo no puedo concebir que no vayamos a tener clases prácticas durante todo el año. ¡No soportaré escribir tanto! Además, no vamos a aprender nada así. Y yo que esperaba con ansias las demostraciones físicas.

Las tres siguieron su camino hasta llegar a las mazmorras, donde se precipitaron hacia su Sala Común. Dentro, había algunos estudiantes de tercer año y cerca de la ventana se encontraban los dos de primero, ambos niños, recién llegados. Ginny sonrió al ver a Blaise hablando con ellos, observándolos reír.

Astoria se encaminó hacia un sofá negro, donde estaba sentada su hermana. Daphne las miró cuando estuvieron cerca.

—¿Y esas caras?

—Se llaman Dolores—Astoria señaló su rostro—Umbridge—señaló el de Ginny—Cuarentena—señaló el de Selina. Su hermana mayor sonrió, divertida.

—Ya la vieron, ¿eh? Una pena.

—Increíble—dijo Ginny, disgustada—. ¿Cómo se supone que aprendamos a defendernos sin siquiera tocar la varita?

—Eso mismo digo yo—dijo una voz. Las cuatro se voltearon a ver al azabache sentado con un libro frente a la chimenea apagada. Harry no levantó la mirada en ningún momento.

—Sí—Daphne lo miró con burla—. Se lo dijo, debieron verla, echaba humo. Y como éste tonto no puede quedarse callado, terminó castigado.

—Por poco y Ginny también—Selina miró a la peliroja, la cual se sonrojó. Potter levantó la mirada para verla—. Le dijo que así no podrían defenderse de quienes-ustedes-saben.

Él sonrió—. Debió de haberle encantado.

Ginny levantó el mentón con suficiencia, cruzándose de brazos—. Chilló como una ardilla pero no tenía ganas de discutir con ella. Es una ignorante, no me extraña que trabaje para Fudge.

Astoria rió al tiempo que el azabache se levantaba y tomaba asiento en un sillón individual.

—Si te castigan, Gin, sería la primera vez. ¿No te da curiosidad saber ese mundo?

La peliroja levantó una ceja, viendo cómo Astoria la miraba con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Estás insinuando que soy demasiado buena?

—Demasiado correcta—dijo Selina, sin interés. Las hermanas Greengrass habían formado una gran sonrisa—. Son nuevas experiencias. Te dejan ver cómo son los profesores en privado.

—Yo no quiero saber cómo es el profesor Flitwick en privado—dijo, indignada. Los cuatro soltaron una carcajada.

—Míralo de esta forma—dijo Potter, con ironía—, si te castigan para la próxima hora, podremos incordiarla juntos. Seguro se le hará encantador.

Algo bombeó dentro de ella, sintiendo que poco a poco comenzaba a hacer calor. Astoria y Daphne volvieron a verse, mientras Selina encontraba muy interesante lo que había escuchado.

—Eres mala influencia, Potter—soltó Ginny al fin, con picardía.

Él sonrió, con el ceño fruncido—. Ha de gustarte romper las reglas, están rojos—se encogió de hombros y se levantó, acercándose al librero en la pared, dejando el libro que había estado leyendo. Poco después, se encaminó hacia donde estaba Blaise y ambos salieron por el pasadizo, junto a los de primero.

Ginny logró salir de su ensimismamiento, viendo a las demás.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

Astoria parecía estar llorando de la risa. A su lado, Daphne mantenía sus ojos abiertos, como si no creyese lo que acaba de escuchar. Por su parte, Selina miraba fijamente a Ginny.

—¿Esos son aretes de identificación de estados de ánimo?

_Oh, diablos_.

Su rostro comenzó a arder.

—¿D-De qué color estaban?

Astoria dejó de reír y la miró, con una sonrisa gatuna.

—Puro rojo pasión.

Se quería morir.


	3. Chapter 3: No debo decir mentiras

**No debo decir mentiras**

**.**

_Potter golpeó calmadamente la puerta de la oficina del director. Escuchó un murmullo pero estaba demasiado mareada como para notarlo. Lo vio abrir la puerta y entrar; lo siguió por impulso. Apenas puso un pie dentro, unos cálidos brazos la rodearon, calmando un poco su frío. _

—_¡Ginny!_

_Era su madre; se notaba había estado llorando. Pronto su padre también se abalanzó sobre ellas, rodeándolas con sus brazos. Sus ojos castaños se dirigieron hacia los verdes de Potter, que miraba en su dirección. Al cruzar mirada, el azabache volteó a ver detrás de ellos, donde se encontraba el director. Albus Dumbledore estaba ante la repisa de la chimenea, sonriendo, junto al profesor Snape, que parecía respirar más tranquilo. _

_El fénix pasó zumbando sobre sus cabezas hasta situarse sobre el hombro del anciano. Entonces, sus padres la soltaron y su madre se precipitó hacia el otro menor._

—_¡La salvaste!—dijo, aún alterada y con sus ojos desbordantes de lágrimas—. ¡La salvaste!—se acercó a él y lo abrazó de tal manera que supo le había cortado la respiración. No obstante, Ginny pudo ver cómo los ojos verde esmeralda se abrían en su máximo posible y luego miraba a la mujer que tenía delante cuando lo hubo soltado. Parecía sorprendido por algo como eso—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?_

—_Creo que es algo que a todos nos encantaría saber—dijo Snape con su fría voz. Potter se giró a ver al profesor de Pociones y sólo dio un asentimiento, acción que fue más que correspondida._

_El azabache se acercó a la mesa y depositó el Sombrero Seleccionador y la espada con rubíes incrustados. Pareció dudar y volteó a verla a ella, antes de extraer de su túnica lo que quedaba del diario negro. _

_Y mientras comenzaba a contarlo todo, Ginny sintió que sus precipitados latidos se calmaban. Un aura de poder mágico llegaba a ella, la envolvía y la obligaba a ver a Harry Potter. Su sistema volvió a estar equilibrado y lo comprendió. _

_Lo comprendió todo. _

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Harry?

El cuello de la peliroja tronó cuando se volvió a ver a Astoria. La menor Greengrass estaba hablando con su hermana mayor, la cual despegó sus ojos de un libro de Transformaciones para verla. Su expresión se transformó en una preocupada y Ginny supo que debía temer.

—No estoy segura…—dudó—. Se ha comportado algo brusco desde que regresó de su castigo con Umbridge. Dijo que lo había obligado a escribir quinientas veces en pergamino, la misma frase. Pero estoy segura de que algo le dijo—Daphne se veía pensativa pero angustiada.

La menor de las Weasley dirigió una mirada hacia la mesa de profesores y sólo sacudió la cabeza, mientras Zabini se integraba a la conversación de las hermanas y el tema se transformaba rápidamente en Quidditch.

Potter no había aparecido al almuerzo y algo en ella había estallado en una oleada de preocupación, rabia y anhelo.

Se levantó de pronto, asustando a los otros Slytherins.

—¿Ginny?—Astoria la miraba intrigante pero la peliroja no despegaba sus ojos de las grandes puertas.

Velozmente, tomó sus cosas y se precipitó a la salida.

—¡Nos vemos en Defensa!

Ignoró el intercambio de miradas entre Astoria y Selina y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor. Algunos Hufflepuff de camino tuvieron que moverse para dejarla pasar pero no les prestó la más mínima atención. Sus pies aplastaron el césped cuando salió a los terrenos y se detuvo a mitad de la nada, con la vista en alto.

Había una figura en la torre de Astronomía y ella, particularmente, la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Suspiró y se acomodó la túnica, volviendo a girar sobre sus talones.

Era un misterio cómo siempre terminaba por acudir a él.

**OoOoOoO**

Cuando llegó al día siguiente a la Sala Común, varias serpientes estaban arremolinadas contra la pared. Daphne sólo veía con una sonrisa lo entusiasmado que parecía Blaise, el cual hacía morisquetas de una forma exagerada.

Entre los alumnos estaban Selina y Potter, ambos intercambiando palabras. Al verlos, algo la empujó hacia ellos, obligándola a intervenir.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto?—cuestionó. Ambos se voltearon a verla pero y entonces sus ojos se clavaron en el papel colgado en la pared, abriendo la boca de asombro—. ¡Las pruebas! ¿Ya han dado fecha?

—El miércoles, a primera hora—respondió la rubia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. La peliroja frunció el ceño e indagó con la mirada—. Dicen que Malfoy recibió una visita a solas y ahora está muy empeñado en admitir chicas al grupo.

Ginny parpadeó en sorpresa y un sonido llamó su atención. Se giró a ver a Potter, el cual sonreía con suficiencia viendo por sobre las cabezas de los demás. Ginny siguió su mirada y no evitó sonreír con burla. Malfoy, del otro lado, evitaba constantemente mirar al _niño-que-vivió_ a los ojos.

—No lo hiciste…

—Claro que sí—resopló el azabache—. Tendrá interiores rosa _barbie_ por tres meses completos—la peliroja se mordió el labio inferior, aún sonriendo, y una oleada de orgullo apareció cuando se miraron directamente.

Selina los observó como un individuo aparte y desvió la mirada, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Por cierto—volvió a hablar Ginny mientras anotaba el horario en un pedazo de pergamino—. Me he enterado que Umbridge fue brusca contigo en el castigo,—se volvió a verlo y suprimió la sorpresa de ver la sombra en los ojos verdes—. ¿Todo en orden?

—Perfectamente—la respuesta llamó la atención de ambas féminas cercanas. Un tinte amargo había profanado su tono de voz.

—Oh, bueno…—sonrió ella con nerviosismo y guardó la nota en su bolsillo—. Porque estaba pensando que podría tomarle el pelo en la próxima clase y así…

—No.

Se estremeció y abrió sus ojos, levantando la mirada para verlo. Retrocedió al ver la seriedad del rostro masculino y automáticamente agachó la cabeza, sin saber bien por qué. Selina pareció igual de sorprendida al verla mostrar tal actitud sumisa, pero no dijo nada.

Y al estar así, Ginny notó algo que no había visto hasta ese momento; Potter llevaba guantes.

—No molestes a Umbridge, sé buena y entonces ella ni siquiera notará tu presencia—la voz era fría, capaz de amedrentarla. Potter la atravesaba con la mirada—. No quiero saber que ella siquiera te miró para algo más que por tus tareas, ¿de acuerdo?

Presionó sus labios fuertemente.

—¿De acuerdo, Weasley?

—Sí.

El susurro fue más que suficiente, pues vio cómo sus pies se alejaban y entonces levantó la mirada, alcanzando a ver su espalda hasta que se perdió de vista. Sus propias piernas temblaron y un destello de miedo la invadió, encarando a su amiga.

Selina Bortnik no era de las personas que se mostraran abiertamente ante la gente, si ésta no tenía su entera confianza. Por ello, cuando vio la helada mirada azul de la chica, Ginny tembló de pies a cabeza. Aturdida, no pudo moverse.

—Creo…—la escuchó hablar con calma—que ya tienes dos problemas de los cuales preocuparte—al ver la mirada confusa de la Weasley, añadió—: averiguar qué pasa en las detenciones de Umbridge y por qué pareces obedecer a Potter en contra de tu voluntad.

Sin esperar a una contestación, volteó y se alejó hacia uno de los sillones, dejándola entre murmullos y comentarios emocionados de los otros estudiantes.

**OoOoOoO**

Dolores Umbridge era un dolor de cabeza. Además de ser la única profesora que conseguía acalambrar su mano de tanto escribir, era prácticamente la única de la que no había aprendido nada.

Sentada entre Astoria y Selina, Ginny se planteó realmente una idea. No obstante, sabía era riesgoso. Pero era demasiada la curiosidad y la intriga por saber qué era lo que había causado tal malestar en Potter como para que le hablase de esa manera.

Ginny no era tonta.

Sabía que la mujer probablemente había tocado un punto sensible en el azabache capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas, si bien él era demasiado tranquilo.

Por un lado, deseaba saber qué había pasado y para ello debía recurrir a lo único que le garantizaría la respuesta a la pregunta que se formulaba constantemente en su cabeza; debía ser castigada.

Por otro lado, eso la llevaba a otro punto importante. Porque ser castigada no era una noticia que fuese a pasar desapercibida y llegaría pronto a los oídos de Potter. Y ella no quería que él se enterase ni mucho menos, por algún extraño motivo, deseaba volver a ver esa mirada dirigida hacia ella ni escuchar ese timbre de voz tan frío hacia su persona.

Las palabras de Selina todavía resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Realmente era verdad? ¿Obedecía a Potter contra su voluntad? Ella era capaz de pensar y reaccionar una vez el movimiento estaba hecho, lo cual afirmaba sus sospechas y la desconcertaba. Sentía una atracción extraña cada vez que estaba cerca suyo y no podía evitar ser atacada por el respeto que imponía el_ salvador del mundo mágico_, doblegándose a un trato innecesariamente cordial y cercano. Un trato que no podía evitar. Ni siquiera podía referirse al muchacho por su nombre de pila, sino su apellido.

Su presencia la desconcertaba.

Su mano, incapaz de sostener ya su pluma, causó un rayón negro en su hoja. Inconscientemente, miró a la profesora de Defensa y se invadió con la ira.

Pensar que ella fuese capaz de lastimarlo… de causarle problemas… de atormentarlo… de causarle dolor…

El odio naciente en su corazón le nubló la razón y para cuando fue nuevamente consciente, ya había abierto la boca sin medir las consecuencias.

**OoOoOoO**

—¡Una semana de detención!—gritó Astoria cuando salieron del aula, camino a su siguiente clase. Ginny temblaba de pies a cabeza y miraba aún con sorpresa hacia la nada misma, un punto invisible delante suyo.

—Bueno—comenzó Selina, con indiferencia—. Si ella no lo hubiese hecho, habría sido yo. Esa mujer merece un buen maleficio directo en la cara.

—Oh, no… Oh, no… Oh, no…—comenzó a balbucear la peliroja, deteniendo la charla de sus amigas. Astoria cambió su expresión a una preocupada y se colocó a un lado suyo, observándola de reojo. La rubia también se acercó y se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos, entrecerrando sus ojos—. Él lo sabrá… él se enterará… Oh, Merlín… Estoy acabada…

—Tranquila…—intentó animarla la morena—. Sabes que esa mujer es intolerable, él comprenderá—no era necesario ya preguntar a quién se refería Ginny. Después de todo, Harry era bien sabido tenía una importante influencia en su amiga. Astoria curvó sus labios cuando la peliroja negó continuamente y miró a la restante, en busca de apoyo.

—¿Cuándo debes ir su despacho?—indagó Selina tras ver la súplica silenciosa de Astoria.

—Siete…—musitó Ginny, frotándose nerviosamente las manos—. A las siete…

Sus amigas se miraron con incertidumbre y guardaron silencio, continuando el camino hacia Herbología.

**OoOoOoO**

No notó que había olvidado despedirse de sus amigas cuando salió por la entrada oculta de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Tampoco cuando sus pies se dirigieron hacia el despacho del profesor—en esta caso profesora—de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Su mente parecía trabajar a mil por hora, ignorando incluso los malsanos canticos de un malicioso Peeves.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios resecos.

_Sus pies se balancearon a una distancia importante del suelo. No sabía si era porque las camas de la enfermería eran altas o ella aún era demasiado pequeña. Fingió atender a la Señora Pomfrey pero aún se encontraba bastante aturdida como para seguir paso a paso sus instrucciones. Tal vez la mujer debió notarlo pues la miró con simpatía y dejó de hablar. _

_La puerta se abrió y ambas miraron hacia ella, tal vez esperando ver a su madre o a su padre; quizá uno de sus hermanos. Pero no fue así. La decepción se mezcló con el cariño y pronto la imagen de sus hermanos desapareció de su mente, siendo suplantada por otra en especial._

_La señora Pomfrey sonrió, cansada—. Señor Potter, que sorpresa verlo. ¿Le importaría vigilar a la señorita Weasley mientras voy por algunas pociones? _

_Harry Potter se acercó hacia donde estaban y le dirigió a la mujer un asentimiento corto—. Yo me encargo._

—_No tardaré—con esa promesa, la mujer abandonó su zona de trabajo y la misma se sumió en el silencio. _

_Ginny observó atentamente al azabache y cuando lo vio, no evitó sonreírle. Pareció infinito el tiempo en el que Potter tardó en reaccionar pero le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, muy leve, pero más que suficiente. _

—_El director le explicará a todos mañana que el peligro ya pasó…, y que no hay de qué preocuparse…_

—_¿También les dirá… que yo…?_

—_Fuiste poseída, sí—respondió Potter, con voz calma. Ginny tragó forzosamente y se removió en el lugar._

—_Yo… he sido una tonta… Mi padre siempre… siempre me ha dicho… me ha advertido… y yo sólo…_

—_Abriste tu corazón a alguien que sí te escuchaba cuando los que creías lo harían se cerraron a ti._

_Miró con sorpresa al niño delante suyo y entonces sus ojos se aguaron. El azabache de ojos verdes ni siquiera se inmutó cuando ella comenzó a llorar y guardó silencio. Un abrigo de magia rodeó su tembloroso cuerpo, protegiéndola, y retuvo un agradecimiento que buscó salir de su boca. _

_Él no se había movido de su lugar pero su mirada y su magia se encargaban de consolarla, a ciegas de los demás. _

Se detuvo apenas llegó al pasillo. Había otra figura apoyada a un lado de la puerta. Potter la miró apenas apareció y Ginny notó que se había quitado los guantes; aún así, no veía nada extraño.

El muchacho se incorporó y nuevamente se sintió atravesada por los ojos verdes. Lo único que lo vio hacer fue un gesto hacia la puerta y supo que debía acercarse.

Potter golpeó discretamente la puerta y se colocó detrás suyo, con el nerviosismo naciente en la boca del estómago. Pronto, la puerta se abrió y tuvo la posibilidad de ver a Umbridge más cerca que nunca. Y sus deseos de vomitar volvieron al ver tanto rosa en una persona.

Ambos ingresaron y la puerta se cerró detrás suyo; y Ginny vio el infierno en tierra.

El despacho estaba decorado con muebles oscuros y sumamente femeninos, además de caros. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de rosa y blanco y en ellas abundaban los marcos que sostenían las circulares vajillas con imágenes de variedad de gatos. Éstos se movían y maullaban para su tortura.

Había dos escritorios pequeños delante de uno exageradamente grande; su desagrado aumentó cuando vio el cuadro de Cornelius Fudge sobre él; supo que había preparado todo para la ocasión.

Potter se acercó y sentó en el escritorio más cercano a la profesora y no tuvo más remedio que tomar el opuesto. Una vez estuvo colocada en su lugar, un pergamino apareció ante ella más una pluma algo extraña. Pudo sentir la tensión palpable en el aire y miró automáticamente a Potter. El moreno veía fijamente la pluma y cuando la tomó, Ginny alcanzó a distinguir una mancha roja en el dorso de su mano derecha, misma con la que sostenía la pluma.

—Bien—miró a Umbridge y se aterró ante la molesta sonrisa que llevaba en la cara. Potter miraba fríamente a la profesora—. Señor Potter, ya sabe lo que debe escribir, "no debo decir mentiras"—su voz sonó asquerosamente dulce, para los oídos de la peliroja. Sin inmutarse, el azabache comenzó a escribir, con el puño tenso. La pluma funcionaba sin tinta, por lo que veía—. Y usted—volvió a ver a la mujer y sólo guardó silencio—, señorita Weasley, se tomará el trabajo de escribir "no debo repetir mentiras".

—Son dos letras más que mi oración—dijo Potter, con voz helada. Ginny lo miró una vez más, al igual que la mujer.

—Entonces hará dos pergaminos a mitad de tiempo, señor Potter—dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa un poco más abierta.

Con eso, la expresión del moreno se suavizó un poco y continuó escribiendo, ignorando a su entorno.

Sintiéndose algo desubicada, ya con pluma en mano, se acomodó en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir. _No debo repetir mentiras_. Una sensación punzante apareció en su mano pero la ignoró. A medida se escribía, esa sensación crecía pero era dejada de lado. Dolores Umbridge se había sentado en su escritorio y degustaba tranquilamente de su taza de té, mientras observaba con una sonrisa a sus alumnos castigados.

Pronto Ginny fue consciente de su mano derecha.

_No debo repetir mentiras. _

Sus pupilas se dilataron y respiró dificultosamente, obligándose a no parar de escribir. Se mordió el labio inferior y continuó deslizando la pluma por el papel.

_No debo repetir mentiras._

Dirigió por un segundo sus ojos hacia la mano tensa de Potter y vio con horror cómo otra mancha se grababa en su mano, dos veces, con las mismas palabras escritas.

_No debo decir mentiras._

Inspiró profundamente para calmarse y continuó escribiendo, llenando poco a poco la carilla del pergamino con la misma oración repetida consecutivamente; escrita con su sangre.

—_No molestes a Umbridge, sé buena y entonces ella ni siquiera notará tu presencia._

Fue consciente del tic tac que se escuchaba en la habitación. Observó por el rabillo del ojo el reloj que cronometraba el tiempo.

Se separó del banco y sopló sobre el papel, volteando el pergamino. Se volvió a apoyar y comenzó a escribir del otro lado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya.

Potter escribía con prisa, buscando llenar pronto el primer pergamino para pasar al segundo, y cuando así lo hizo, notó que estaba ligeramente ansioso. Se preguntó si él sentía tanto dolor como ella; llegaba a ser insoportable luego de un largo tiempo de escribir seguidamente, por lo que tenía que detenerse y sacudirse la mano antes de seguir, pero no lo había visto hacer nada de eso en ese tiempo.

Se asombró de su resistencia, de su terquedad y su orgullo, privándole a la mujer de verlo sufrir algún dolor. Ella también había reprimido las muecas y las quejas, sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada a la mujer que sabía, tenía un serio problema con la moda.

Se descubrió llenando el último espacio disponible en el pergamino y dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio, apoyando también su mano. Inspeccionó su piel blanca y se mordió el lado interno de su mejilla cuando las líneas rojas dejaban leer la frase; _no debo repetir mentiras_.

Giró la mirada para ver el progreso de Potter y lo encontró dando vuelta al segundo pergamino, inclinándose sobre el escritorio para seguir escribiendo. Leyó perfectamente en su mano las dos frases paralelas con las mismas palabras; _no debo decir mentiras_.

Mentiras.

Merlín; los castigos físicos estaban prohibidos en Hogwarts. Si se enterase la profesora McGonagall, la profesora Umbridge tendría un destino incierto. Especialmente, sabiendo que había osado hacer tal cosa a Harry Potter, uno de sus mejores alumnos y a quien apreciaba visiblemente.

El tiempo continuó pasando. Potter no dejaba de escribir y su mano se movía más velozmente. Umbridge continuaba degustando su té. Los gatos maullaban imparcialmente a su alrededor.

Pronto se escuchó un tintineo agudo y Potter dejó la pluma, soltando un imperceptible suspiro.

—El tiempo acabó—informó Umbridge, aún sonriendo. Con sorpresa, Ginny vio los dos pergaminos perfectamente llenos de su acompañante. La mujer retiró los tres escritos y los dejó sobre su escritorio. Luego los miró—. Mañana a la misma hora, estén presentes—no abandonó jamás su sonrisa—. Así aprenderán a respetar al Ministerio y a dejar de decir tantas mentiras…

Ginny se puso de pie sólo cuando Potter lo hizo y ambos se retiraron a la par hacia el pasillo. Ella alcanzó a escuchar un último maullido antes de que la puerta se cerrase tras su espalda y sus piernas comenzasen a temblar.

El azabache se giró para así verla y dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia su mano derecha, mostrando una mueca de disgusto.

Sus piernas no dejaban de temblar.

—Vamos—dijo él, tomando su mano herida con delicadeza. A Ginny se le sacudió el corazón pero no hizo nada cuando lo vio extraer sus guantes de su túnica y se colocó uno de tal forma que cubriese su mano derecha. Hizo lo mismo con ella; el guante estaba tibio y le quedaba grande.

Caminaron a paso lento y silencioso; debían ser alrededor de las nueve. Seguramente ya todos estarían camino al Gran Comedor para la cena. Por su parte, sentía que si se atrevía a probar bocado, vomitaría. Su estómago estaba sufriendo una importante revolución tras haber descubierto qué tipo de castigo imponía Dolores Umbridge y más el haberlo sentido tan extenso, si bien había sido sólo una hora. Pero lo que más le afectaba, era que Potter había estado con ella y…

Se había sometido a algo peor sólo para…

Jadeó por la sorpresa.

—Ella es… horrible…—dijo por lo bajo.

Su mano fue cuidadosamente apretada.

— Se está asegurando que nadie contradiga al Ministerio—dijo Potter, que iba a un paso delante suyo y no soltaba su mano—. Pero si Fudge continúa de esa forma, negando todo, el golpe será tal que destituirlo será lo último que la comunidad mágica le haga…—lo oyó resoplar y una sonrisa leve le fue imposible contener.

—Aún así…

Se calló. Cuando doblaron por el corredor, vio a tres Gryffindors que conocía de antemano. Como si fuese impulso, sus manos se soltaron y Potter alentó el paso que los separaba. El brazo del Slytherin rodeó sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él, mientras ella se abrazaba a su torso. Ambos intentaron ocultar al máximo la sensación cosquilleante de reír por dentro.

Su hermano, Ron Weasley, se encontraba sentado en una de las escaleras junto a Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom. Parecían hablar de algo serio aunque de Gryffindors lo dudaba severamente.

Cuando sus ojos azules los vieron pasar por delante suyo, ignorando su existencia, y tan cerca el uno del otro, su rostro pasó a un color más oscuro que su propio cabello. Ginny tuvo el tiempo de ver a Potter curvar un poco sus labios con satisfacción.

Al menos sabía que no era la única que disfrutaba ver a Ron perder los estribos.

Aunque las provocaciones de Potter eran algo particulares.

Cuando volvieron a doblar por el pasillo, ahora camino a las mazmorras, ella lo soltó pero el brazo continuó ejerciendo aproximación. Su rostro estaba demasiado pálido como para ruborizarse pero sabía que de haber podido lo hubiese hecho.

Llegaron al muro de ladrillos y ella dijo la contraseña, entrando a la Sala Común. Entró en pánico cuando él todavía la mantenía cerca suyo y no tuvo la valentía de ver a sus amigos una vez estuvo dentro.

En el sofá cercano a la chimenea estaban Daphne, Blaise, Selina y Astoria, que apenas los vieron entrar se levantaron pero permanecieron en una observación incrédula y silenciosa. Astoria observó el pálido rostro de Ginny y sus piernas temlorosas, y su expresión demostró cuán preocupada estaba.

—¿Qué…?

—No bajaremos a cenar—dijo Potter, con ojos fríos. Daphne y Blaise le dirigieron una mirada precavida pero él sólo pareció hablar con ellos con la mirada. Pronto ambos palidecieron visiblemente—. Avísenle al profesor Snape que estamos… indispuestos…

Sus amigos asintieron al instante, y Astoria se reprimió de cuestionar la situación. No le agradaba para nada no poder saber qué le había pasado a una de sus mejores amigas y no poder hacer nada ante su aspecto. Selina estaba increíblemente seria, presentando una imagen estoica y dura.

Potter la guió hacia las escaleras grises que daban a los dormitorios masculinos y su pulso volvió a apresurarse. El azabache abrió una puerta y ambos ingresaron a la habitación de los estudiantes de quinto.

Dentro, se encontraban Malfoy junto a Crabbe y Goyle del otro lado de la gran habitación, hablando en voz baja. Potter los ignoró y la guió hacia la última cama del montón, la cual se encontraba junto a la ventana. Delante de ésta, se encontraba la que posiblemente era cama de Zabini. Del otro lado, Theodore Nott leía un libro sobre Artes Oscuras y su historia con mucha libertad. Cuando se acercaron a la cama, el muchacho levantó la mirada y alzó una ceja al verla a ella. Potter simplemente le dirigió una mirada y se acercó a su cama, buscando en su baúl.

Ginny se mantuvo de pie a unos cuantos pasos del muchacho, sin atreverse a ver a ninguno de los otros. Pronto, Malfoy y sus secuaces desaparecieron por las puertas y Nott, luego de unos minutos más, los dejó solos con una pisca de malicia de su rostro.

Potter se sentó en la cama con algo blanco en sus manos y la miró—. Ven—miró hacia la ventana. La peliroja podía escuchar su propio corazón latiendo con ganas, sin motivo alguno, pero se acercó hasta tomar asiento a su lado.

Sin emitir palabra o cambiar su expresión indiferente, el muchacho tomó su mano y removió el guante negro, observando la frase roja en su piel. Nuevamente, un gesto de disgusto apareció en su rostro. Mojó un trozo de tela blanca con una extraña—suponía—poción verde y la apoyó sobre el dorso de su mano, cubriendo la frase entera. Se tomó el trabajo, luego, de vendar la zona cubierta.

Miró su mano cuando hubo acabado y luego observó cómo Potter repetía el procedimiento pero con él mismo. Por último, se cubrió la mano vendada con un guante negro y se levantó, caminando hacia su baúl y extrayendo lo que vio era su pijama. El muchacho se alejó y se perdió tras las puertas del baño.

Ginny permaneció sentada en la cama, completamente desorientada. La impresión aún no la abandonaba. Se acarició la mano y tomó el otro guante olvidado, volviendo a ponérselo. Ahora estaba caliente y continuaba quedándole grande.

**OoOoOoO**

Cuando el azabache salió ya vestido del baño, luciendo su pijama negro y plata, se encontró con la muchacha recostada en su cama, completamente dormida.

Se acercó a paso lento y miró a su alrededor, sin encontrar a nadie. Observó entonces a la joven esbelta y desalineada, y no evitó revirar los ojos. Tomó su varita de entre sus túnicas y extrajo otro de sus pijamas de su baúl; uno verde y plata. Volteó un poco el rostro y con un movimiento de varita, la peliroja estuvo vestida con su ropa. El uniforme femenino quedó doblado sobre su baúl.

Deslizó su varita bajo la almohada y movió a la chica para poder acostarse debidamente. Las mantas los cubrieron y los doseles se corrieron, privando de la vista a cualquiera que quisiese ver hacia adentro. Murmuró uno que otro hechizo por si acaso.

No quería escuchar idioteces de Blaise temprano en la mañana.


End file.
